It Starts!
Hello guys! Memoyakio here! so here's chapter 2.. This time, Memo and her teammates appear! Memo start to do her crazy/stupid idea now! Chapter 2 Now, Memo already gather most information about Raimon. She smile widely. She's all alone at the soccer clubroom. Plus, its dark. Only the computer's screen could light up the clubroom. Then, she sense something. The door opened by itself. She sigh. Its her team. "Doshite? Are you gonna disturb me again?" She keep typing something. "Who say? We just glad that you didn't start your stupid idea yet." A girl said. Her name is Kira. Kira Kotoni. "Nah.. Kira, don't worry. Even if I start now, nothing will effect me." She's grinning alone. But then, someone knock her head. "Nothing will effect you? Its easy for you to say. Once you die, who gonna take care of us? Although Oto-san here.." She said quietly. Afraid if anybody from outside the clubroom will hear. "Nano, as I said. Don't worry." She stand up and take her black hoodie. "Where are you going?" Nano ask. "To Raimon." She disappear from their sight. All her teammates sigh. Then a boy said to them. "If she say don't worry, don't worry. She's the one will get the answer from Oto-san, right?" "Alright!" All the teammates get out from the clubroom. ---- I walk and walk. I'm glad that no one blocking my way. If there is one, I'll kill them right away. How about the dead body? It'll send right away to my academy. Who cares if their parents finding them so hard? Me? Am I the one who responsible of their dead? No, I am not. '' ''Oh! There's Raimon. Nice, nice. But.. why there's no one practicing? Tomorrow is the match. Or am I blind? No way, no way. I'm too young to blind! Oh, a goalkeeper? Isn't that the captain band? He look at here! Better hide! Huh? Who's that girl? '' ---- Memo hide behind a big tree. Without worrying, she go closer to them. Luckily, the boy didn't see her. She chuckles. She could hear some of the teammates talking. "What are they talking about? Tomorrow is the match, isn't it?" She talk to herself. But then, a boy wearing an orange headband approach her from back. "Hello?" He said. "Ah!" She scream. Something appear from her head. "So, his name is Endou Mamoru, eh? He's the captain?" She talk to herself. "Uhh.. Miss? Is there something wrong?" Endou ask. "No. Nothing. Are you the captain of Raimon?" She ask him. "Well, yes. Why?" Question mark surrounding his head. "Nice to meet you anyway." He say again. They shake hand. "I'm Endou Mamoru! The captain of Raimon! You already know that. Namae wa?" He ask. Memo shut her mouth tight. She didn't answer so she just swing her head. "You better not know my name." Memo just smile. "Endou-kun! Endou-kun! Eh? Who's this?" A girl with black hair calling Endou and then she saw Memo. "Ah! This is my friend, Aki!" Endou introduce Aki to Memo. "Kino Aki desu! Namae wa?" Memo reply the same answer to her. "Oh! I'm sorry. Gotta go. See ya!" Whoosh! Memo disappear from their sight. They're so suprised so they just walk towards the field. "Captain! Where're you? We thought you're gone!" A small boy said to him. "A ghost." Endou said. "What? I couldn't hear you." Now a boy with short pink hair said. "A ghost! We saw a ghost!" "No, that's not a ghost, Endou-kun. If it is, how can she shake hand with us?" Aki continue. All silence. Memo still watching them from far. "How dare he said I'm a ghost!" She hit the same big tree. The big tree fall. It blocks the road. She sigh and use her 'magic' to put the tree to the other way so that the road will clear. All Raimon members saw it and saw Memo use her 'magic'. Their mouth wide open. Memo just laughing and go back to the academy. ---- ''Why the hell am I laughing?! I can't use my magic in front of them! Stupid me! Demo, atashi wa ureshii na! At least I could meet them, especially the captain. Just wait Endou Mamoru, Magic Water will have a match with you one day! ---- Memo arrived at the academy. She's still laughing. Nano saw her and approach her. "So how's it? Fun?" She ask. "Very fun, Nano. If you were there you must feel the same." Memo is still laughing. Evilly. "OKA-SAN!!!!" Suddenly a boy approaching her and punch her hard at the face. Very far. "Ou-sama! Why did you punch her?!" Nano quickly went towards Memo. "What's wrong, Ou-sama? Why did you punch me? You know Oto-san will do something to you, right?" She's smiling although she was punched by 'Ou-sama'. Actually, his real name is Hazami Murasaki. Arane Kiki's boyfriend. "I already have permission from Oto-san. He accept. Do you know why I punch you?" Hazami take a deep breath and sigh. "You used your magic in front of them and that's wrong! You should have permission from Oto-san to do so!" He's pointing at her. "Warui, warui! My fault I know.. but I'm happy to see the captain.." She try to stand up but she can't. Hazami's punch is too strong. Nano try to help her. "Daijobu?" Nano ask. Memo just nod. She's still close her face. At the soccer clubroom: Memo sit down at the chair. She thinks. "Tomorrow.. I don't care.. I'll go to watch the match.. Zettai ni.." ---- Memo: That hurt, Ou-sama! You stupid brat! Apple: =.=" Too long.. my bad.. Hazami: Who cares.. Nano&Kira: Yahoo! Finally! Apple: Whatever.. hope you like it! see ya! click here for the previous chapter and here to read the next chapter! Zettai ni.. (talk) 05:58, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Magic Water Category:Raimon